


Riding Nemo

by hunters_retreat



Series: The HPOE [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 words, 5 drabbles, 500 words, Drabble, M/M, The Happiest Place On Earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:30:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finds a hunt that Dean has trouble believing in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riding Nemo

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my kissbingo card, prompt of 'location:underwater'. This was a bit tricky since this is a drabble series and the prompt had to be 500 words or more. Hope you like my answer to that :P

 

  
i.

It was dark inside the submarine and Sam watched the way Dean’s eyes lit up as they found themselves in a dimly lit corner.  He really wanted to look outside at the Nemo ride, to see what sort of underwater world they’d created, but there was something in Dean’s eyes. 

For a moment everything was drowned out by the affection he saw in Dean’s eyes.  When Dean leaned in to kiss Sam, it was soft, sweet, and so full of love Sam could barely hold himself still.  They had to ride it again before Sam saw anything but the dock. 

 

 

ii.

The second attempt was better than the first.  He saw bits of the pier as they went under water.  He watched the air bubbles that rose above them, but then there was Dean, pressing his lips to Sam’s again with the same gentle pressure, the soft sweep of his tongue like Sam was something precious to taste and to hold.   His hand wrapped around the back of Sam’s neck and kept him close even when they broke apart. 

“This is ridiculous,” Sam whispered.

Dean smiled.  “S’alright Sammy.  We can ride this one as often as you like.”

And they did. 

 

iii.

“No.”

“Come on, Sammy.”

“No.”

Dean’s hand trailed up Sam’s side and back down.  It was like when they’d been younger and he’d seen Dean trying to get a girl to snuggle up with him against the Impala, to coax one final good night kiss from her before it was time to drive her home. 

It wasn’t working.

He was going to actually see what was on this ride, damn it.

It wasn’t working, damn it.

Except it totally was and then he looked at Dean and Dean’s smile was breathtaking.  They didn’t even get off the docks that time. 

 

 

iv.

He understood now.  He didn’t know how Dean knew, didn’t remember making any comments about it in the past but somehow Dean had found out it was his favorite Disney movie, about nights with Jess on the couch, tucked in with snacks and books and Finding Nemo playing quietly on the TV before them.  It was in his eyes, he realized, the need to keep something special alive for him.

When the submarine went down, this time, Sam asked quietly.  “How did you know?”

Dean didn’t answer with words but when he pulled Sam to him, he kissed him passionately.

 

 

v.

Sam watched the scenes around them with a quiet joy.  It wasn’t the most exhilarating ride in the park, or even the most inventive.  As he sat next to Dean though, his brother’s hand lightly scratching at his thigh, Sam wrapped his fingers around his and smiled.

Dean looked up at him and smiled shyly back.  Dean could give you hell for just about anything, but when he did something good for you, he never made a fuss.  It wasn’t until the boat made its way back to the dock that Sam pressed a chaste kiss to his brother’s lips. 

 

 


End file.
